Date Me Please
by angstypoetryforyou
Summary: Sakura, a former playgirl comes to a new school in LA. Her neighbor, Sasuke, a current playboy places a bet. A bet on who can get more dates than the other. All's fun and games until they start to fall for each other.


As the sun came up, the primarily window-walled room became brighter. The view was breathtaking, palm trees everywhere, including by the light blue colored swimming pool. Life seemed good, great even. Everything was in order in Sakura's world. Her busy mother and father, both top-rated plastic surgeons who travelled all over the Northern Hemisphere; were at home for once, there for Sakura on her first day at a new school. Not to mention their house! It was 30,000 sq ft, with a pool, a hot tub, a garage with 3 Corvettes, 2 Cadillacs, 1 Ferrari and a Fiat. Sakura was in bliss. That was, until Sakura's okaasan walked into her room at 6:37in the morning, just as the sun was rising.

"Psst, Sakura." Sakura was still deep in sleep.

"Sakura, it's okaasan." Sakura's emerald eyes blinked open.

"Ma?" Sakura's mom tucked her golden orange hair behind her ear nervously.

"Sakura-" 

"Wait, why do you have your suit case with you?"

"Sakura-"

"You're leaving?!" Mebuki Haruno felt her stomach in knots. She always left her daughter and Sakura was usually okay with it. However this time, she could see Sakura was most certainly not okay.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sakura could feel the tears building up. It was her first day at her new school for Kami's sake!

"Don't be," Sakura smiled with pain, "you should get on your way. Tell otosan, I said goodbye." Mebuki nodded and left Sakura's room quietly. Sakura hadn't cried that much since her obachan had died. She soon fell asleep.

An hour later Sakura woke up and felt so…peculiar. Her cat, Maneki trotted into her room and rubbed against Sakura's leg.

"Maneki-chan I had the most strange dream." Maneki jumped up on her bed and lied on the pillow.

"Okaasan and Otosan had to leave on a-" Sakura looked at a note left on her nightstand.

Sakura,

As you know we are leaving for Prague for 8 weeks (indefinitely). For today, I left chocolate soufflé and mimosas (w/ Dom Pérignon of course). Not to mention you have your debit card, plus you know the combo to the safe. Don't have too much fun at the house!

Love, 

Your Okaasan

Sakura then remembered, it wasn't a dream. She held back her tears, for she didn't want to come to school looking like a rabbit. So she hopped in the shower, and after that she put on her necessary amount of makeup. Lip gloss and mascara was all a girl really needed. She then decided that for a special occasion like today she really needed to step up her outfit. She found her custom black Manolo pumps that had Tiffany diamond details. She wore her favorite white cold shoulder top with some daisy dukes. An interesting outfit, but a unique one as well. As she was brushing her long pink hair she saw someone in the window. A boy. Making out with girl who was dressed provocatively. But Sakura didn't care about her, she was more enticed by him. He was awfully handsome. With shiny raven locks and tempting onyx eyes. From what she could she he was well built with giant arms. She tried to turn away but she was captivated with him. But then. Their eyes met. He smirked. And she tilted her head and turned away. Perhaps he was to be her next fling? But before she could think graphically, bad memories flashed before her. Moaning, fire and betrayal. Sakura shook it off and picked up Maneki. She left her room and began downstairs. She opened the fridge and took out the mimosa and the soufflé. If Sakura wasn't only 125 pounds she could drink the mimosa on an empty stomach. But so she ate the soufflé and then drank her mimosa. She sauntered around the house. But while she in her relaxed manner she saw the boy, he put the promiscuous girl in the cab and saluted her off. He then turned to Sakura. He gave her a sultry smirk and she raised her glass to him. She then put her glass in the dishwasher and grabbed her Prada messenger bag.

"Goodbye Maneki, wish me luck!" Maneki simply meowed at her as Sakura entered the garage. She scoffed at what she saw. The Spider Ferrari, no HER Spider Ferrari was gone! She would have to drive the Corvette Stingray. She got in the car and-

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" The car was stick shift. She then scooted out of the garage and saw her sexy neighbor. It was embarrassing.

"Ever driven stick?" He calls out to her from his polished white Spider Ferrari.

"Oh um my okaasan took my Ferrari to work so-"

"Say no more. You can ride with me, neighbor." Sakura got excited, she wanted to say yes so badly. But she knew not too, she had her nasty share in fuckboys.

"No, no. I can manage." The boy was shocked, taken back even A girl...rejecting him?

"Suit yourself." His engine revved as he sped away. Sakura got into her car and scooted away. Eventually she got to school and parked. As she got out she saw a boy, one of which was vaguely familiar. Could it be?

"Sakura-chan!" The foxy boy screamed. He ran over to her car and hugged her.

"Naruto! So good to see you!"

"You didn't tell me you were coming to our high school!" His cerulean eyes blinking fast.

"Yeah we kinda moved yesterday."

"Well you can meet the whole gang. We call ourselves the Sexy Seven, but now we can be the Elite Eight!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her to the group.

"Ohayo guys, this is Sakura-"

"Well well well if it isn't Forehead." Sakura turned around and saw an old face.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura hugged Ino tightly.

"It's good to see you, Sak."

"It's good to see you to, Tenten. And Hinata you've grown your hair out."

"Y-yeah it t-took awhile b-but I did it." Naruto started to caress Hinata's hair while he said.

"It's really nice, right Hinata?" Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato.

"Hey, Naruto I thought you said you had seven people I only count one, two, three, four, five, six-"

"That's because they're missing me." A husky voice spoke. Sakura turned around and saw the boy.

"Hey neighbor."


End file.
